


I'll Make You Fall in Love

by amsves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled: That goddamn Gryffindor it’s all his fucking fault if he hadn’t been so bad at potions none of this would’ve fucking happened. Also what the fuck why is every non-Slytherin student suddenly hanging out in the Slytherin common room why oh why is this happening to me: An Autobiography by Ennoshita Chikara</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make You Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the incorrect-haikyuu rarepair drabble contest.

He spoke the password to the Slytherin common room and opened the door. To his horror, he saw…

“Chikara!” Nishinoya bounced up from his seat by the fire and practically flew at Ennoshita. The latter was assaulted with the overpowering citrus-y smell of Nishinoya's hair gel. _Seriously, if he has to use so much gel, can't he pick a milder scent?_ “You’re finally here! What took you so long?”

“I had to ask Professor Snape a question,” Ennoshita answered as he pried the exuberant Gryffindor off of him. Looking around, he sighed in resignation as not a single Slytherin even took notice of the fact that Noya was a different House anymore. These weekly potion lessons were going to be the death of him.

Finally disentangled, Ennoshita ran his fingers through his hair. “Just let me get my bag from my room, and then we’ll get started, okay?”

Noya grinned. “Sounds awesome. I’ll meet you in the classroom!” In a flash, he was gone, just a gust still making Ennoshita’s robes flapped.

Ennoshita sighed again and grabbed his bag.

-

“So, remind me again why you thought it would be a good idea to teach Nishinoya how to make an Exploding Potion?” Narita reached across the table to Ennoshita’s plate and stole his chocolate crepe.

“Because it might be on the exam, and it’s my job to teach him everything that might be on the exam,” Ennoshita returned wearily. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice, then abruptly set his cup down. “And stop stealing my crepes!”

“But you got the last one!” Narita complained, handing it over.

“So, how many more of these remedial lessons do you guys have?” Kinoshita questioned in between spoonfuls of cereal. “There can’t be many potions left for you guys to cover. It’s almost OWLs.”

“Just three more, thankfully,” Ennoshita smiled, “Fire Protection, Amortentia, and Felix Felices.”

“Just between us, I wouldn’t teach Nishinoya how to brew Felix Felices.” Narita’s tone was serious, unlike their banter just moments previous. “I can’t imagine what he’d use it for, but we probably don’t want to find out.”

Kinoshita shivered. “Most likely one of his and Tanaka’s pranks. Like climbing into Ravenclaw tower through the window like Spiderman to ‘woo’ Kiyoko.”

Ennoshita laughed. “They’d need all the luck they can get on that one just not to get killed. Can you imagine how she’d react? Without liquid luck, they might lose their heads!” He took another sip of pumpkin juice. “Really, guys, it isn’t that bad. He’s just a very excited person. It’s exhausting, but kinda fun. Mostly exhausting, though. The worst part is trying to get the smell of his hair gel out of my robes. It's _unbearable_."

Narita commented, “Glad to see you’re enjoying yourself,” at the same time Kinoshita pressed, “But you’re still not going to teach him Felix Felices, right?”

-

Nishinoya skipped into the abandoned classroom a few minutes early, and was pleasantly surprised when Ennoshita was there before him. “Hey, Chikara! Which potion are we covering today?”

Ennoshita checked his vials one more time before responding, “Amortentia. And after this lesson, there’s only one more, by the way, so make sure you pay attention.”

Noya pouted. “But I’m having so much fun hanging out with you!”

“You’ll live.”

“So mean, Chikara! Now I can see why you’re in Slytherin.” Noya plopped down on the floor, criss-cross-applesause style. “Well, let’s get started then! Is everything ready?”

“Yeah, it’s all ready.” Ennoshita clapped his hands together. “Before we begin, a brief reminder about Amortentia: It smells like your favorite smells in the world, not anyone else’s, so I can’t smell what you do.”

“I bet mine’ll smell like Kiyoko’s perfume,” Noya imagined, “And Gari-Gari-kun, and broom polish, and I wonder what else? What do you think yours will smell like, Chikara?”

“I don’t know. Pineapple, maybe.”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out!” Noya sprang up from the floor, and the brewing process commenced.

A half hour later, the potion bubbled with a pearly sheen. Ennoshita sniffed and let out a sigh of contentment. “I think it’s done.”

Noya took an exaggerated sniff and beamed. “I was right! It’s broom polish and Gari-Gari-kun scented! What about yours, Chikara? Were you right? Does it smell like pineapples?”

“Yeah, actually, but there’s something else …” Ennoshita’s expression was thoughtful as he tried to place the other facets. There was the distinctive rubber smell of the Quaffle, but what was that other thing? It smelled like citrus and spices, and it was familiar, that was for sure.

“Huh,” Nishinoya huffed suddenly.

“What?” Ennoshita turned to face the Gryffindor. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! It’s just that it really doesn’t smell like Kiyoko to me, at all,” Nishinoya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “It actually smells kinda like your cologne, Chikara.”

It hit Ennoshita like a ton of bricks. Nishinoya’s hair gel. Oh, shit. “Uh.” He purposefully didn’t meet Noya’s eyes.

“Does yours smell like me, too?” the shorter Gryffindor pressed.

“Um,” Ennoshita pretended to check his watch. “Oh, would you look at the time. I have to go now. Bye, Nishinoya!” Quickly he shrank his equipment and shoved it in his bag before running out into the corridor, ignoring Nishinoya’s protests behind him.

-

Safely in the common room, alone except for Sugawara and his Gryffindor (seriously? is this becoming a trend now, Gryffindors hanging out in the Slytherin dormitories?) boyfriend Daichi, Ennoshita sighed and hid his face in his hands.

“Something wrong, Ennoshita?” Suga asked, looking up from his book.

“I am so, so fucked.”

-

The next morning, as Ennoshita sat down at the Slytherin breakfast table after a restless night’s sleep, an owl landed on his shoulder with a letter for him. From Nishinoya. Of course. Ennoshita unfurled the scroll and deciphered Noya’s illegible scrawl. We gotta talk. Meet me in the classroom this afternoon, same time as always?

Ennoshita scribbled a hasty sure thing before sending the letter back.

“How’d the tutoring go yesterday?” Kinoshita questioned in between bites of toast.

Ennoshita groaned in response.

“That bad, huh?” Narita commented sympathetically. “Well, only two more sessions, and then he can be out of your life forever.”

Ennoshita groaned louder, earning him an elbow in the side from Tsukkishima. “That’s the problem, though. He’ll never be out of my life.”

“It’s only two more years until graduation,” Kinoshita reasoned, “And then you’ll go your separate ways, right?”

Ennoshita sat back and rubbed his eyes. “If only.” Why did I pick the world’s most insufferable, high-energy, stupidly attractive Gryffindor ever to like? Why me?

-

Ennoshita poked his head into the classroom and called out Nishinoya’s name. “Are you here?”

“Yeah, Chikara.” He appeared from the corner. “Thanks for coming.”

“So what do you want to talk about?” Ennoshita was trembling faintly, but who could blame him? He was so goddamn nervous.

“Well,” Nishinoya answered by reaching out with his hand, stopping just millimeters from Ennoshita’s own. “Can I?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure.”

Nishinoya took Ennoshita’s hand, and Ennoshita didn’t know how red his face was, but surely it wasn’t as red as Noya’s. The boy was practically Gryffindor maroon. “So, I wanted to ask you something. Well, more specifically, I wanted to ask if you’d answer my question from yesterday.”

“Which one?” Ennoshita tried playing dumb, but he could tell it wasn’t working. “Okay. Yes, my Amortentia smelled kind of like you. A little bit.”

“Really?” Noya was practically radiating sunlight. “What about me?”

“Your hair gel,” he admitted shamefacedly.

“Aww, Chikara has a crush on me,” Noya teased. “That’s adorable. Did you call me out here to confess to me schoolgirl-style?’

“You confessed first!” Ennoshita protested. “And you called me out here in the first place!”

Noya laughed and squeezed Ennoshita’s hand. “So if we’re both confessing, does that mean I can ask you out?”

Ennoshita didn’t trust his voice, so he just nodded.

“Awesome! Chikara, will you go out with me?”

“No.”

“So mean! Surely you’re joking, Chikara! After all, your Amortentia smells like my hair gel, so you must like me a little bit! Actually, a lot!”

Ennoshita laughed for what felt like the first time in months. “Calm down, Noya. Sure, I’ll go out with you.”

-

Epilogue

“So how’d the super-secret, dont-tell-anyone-pls meeting with Mr. Gryffindor go?” Narita, Kinoshita, and Ennoshita were sitting in the common room, alone except for Head Boy Oikawa and his Ravenclaw (what the actual fuck. why did the entire school suddenly think that the Slytherin common room was the coolest place to hang out?) boyfriend Iwaizumi making out in the corner.

Nishinoya flung the door open. “He got a boyfriend!”

“Who?”

“Me, of course! I’m so awesome, why wouldn’t it be me?” Noya winked at Ennoshita. “How you doing, fine one?” he asked in a false-suave tone.

The quartet burst out laughing. “That was so lame, Nishinoya,” Narita whispered while Kinoshita wiped a tear from his eye. “Kiss him so he doesn’t do it again, Ennoshita, please. I’m begging you.”

Ennoshita rolled his eyes and complied.


End file.
